My Angel
by My BitterSweet FairyTale
Summary: Mikan Sakura is an angel, she was given a mission to protect a rich and popular singer named Natsume Hyuuga on any harm. She can only protect and guide him, but she can't fall for him. Full summary inside. Please R&R, and be kind since this is my 1st fic


**My Angel**

_**Summary: Mikan Sakura is an angel, she was given a mission to protect a popular singer named Natsume Hyuuga on any harm. She can only protect and guide him, but she can't fall for him. But what if Natsume start to feel something for her? can she fulfill her promise not to fall for him? And if she does fall for him, what will happen? Can their love transcend the Law of Heaven..?

* * *

**_

**Prologue**

Mikan Sakura, a kind, sweet and thoughtful angel. She will soon become an archangel, the highest rank angel. She loves to visit the Earth and go play there, she's also often seen sitting under a Sakura Tree in the Earth as she sang beautiful melodies.

Mikan was to busy adoring the beauty of the roses at the Garden of Roses when someone called for her

"Mikan.." The voice said as Mikan turn around to see Michael look at her.

"Greetings Archangel Michael" Mikan said as she bowed her head, as a sign of respect to her superior.

"Stand up sweet angel, I have something important to tell you,the Lord sent me to give you a mission" Michael said seriously while Mikan stand up

"What is the mission?" Mikan asked him

"Your mission is to protect and guide Natsume Hyuuga, a famous singer at the Earth" He said

"Yes I'll protect him and guide him with all my heart" Mikan said with loyalty on her voice. She was about to leave but Michael said something

"YOu can protect him, but you can _not_ fall for him" Michael warned Mikan

"of course, an angel can never fall for a human, because it's forbidden. An angel is an immortal while a human is a mortal" Mikan saic nonchantly

"Good thing you know that. And one more thing, once you finished this mission, you'll be finally an Archangel" Michael said as he fly away, same goes for Mikan.

After that meeting with the archangel, Mikan hurriedly say her farewelss to her friends and said that she may not come back for a while.

**~At the Earth~**

Natsume Hyuuga was sitting at a cafe with his best friend and manager, Ruka Nogi.

"Natsume!" Ruka called but Natsume didn't move an inch, he's too busy spacing out.

"EARTH TO NATSUME HYUUGA!" Ruka called loud enough to wake natsume from his reverie.

"What?" Natsume asked him, annoyed.

"As I was saying, you'll attend my fiance's welcome party with a date" Ruka said eyeing Natsume who just stared at him with disbelief.

"you know that I don't have a girlfriend and I don't want to have one" Natsume said in an as-the-matter-of-fact tone

"I know.." Ruka replied to him

"Then why'd you still force me to bring a date"

"Coz you need a love life.." Ruka said to him

"yeah... right.." Natsume answered him as he spaced out again

"and prepare a song" Ruka said before he left the cafe.

"love life huh? a date?" Natsume said thinking back on what Ruka said

"where on Earth could I find a date in just less than a week?" Natsume thought out loud, as he too left the cafe. He went straightly to his favorite park, since he was a child, the Sakura Park. Natsume wandered there as he fianlly saw the big, old Sakura Tree, where he first met his first love, she's a brunette girl with an angelic voice. Though he never had the chance to talk to her, he just enjoyed watching her and hearing her sing sweet songs. She sat under the tree as he continue to reminisce the old times, until he fell asleep.

_a few hours later..._

**THUD!**

Someone fall to Natsume, that made him woke up.

_'What the hell? Who on Earth fall to me?' _Natsume thought as he opened his eyes, only to see a brunette girl who's wearing a white dress and she have white angelic wings. The said girl look at him and smiled sweetly, that mad The Natsume Hyuuga blush.

_'who is this girl? and what's this feeling? is she an angel? no..impossible' _Natsume thought as he continued to examine the girl in front of him.

"Who are you?" Natsume asked the girl

"well.. I'm Mikan Sakura, your guardian angel" Mikan said and introduced herself to him while standing up

"guardian angel? are you kidding me.. such things don't exist.. where did you come from and who really are you?" Natsume asked her once again, still not believing that she's an angel.

"As I said, I'm your guardian angel and I came from heaven, I just come down here to protect you" Mikan explained to him

"I don't believe you" Natsume simply said

"Watch this to believe" Mikan said as she opened her wings and fly across the sky like a bird and then she come back to Natsume again

"already believe me?" Mikan asked him as she hid her wings and transformed herself in to a normal human girl

Natsume only nodded, still shocked to what's happening in front of him.

"It's getting dark, let's go home now Nat-kun" Mikan said childishly as she drag Natsume with him

"Where are we going?" Natsume asked her

"To your home, silly" Mikan answered his question

"So you're going to live at _my _house?" Natsume aske her

"of course! since I'm your angel, we need to be together all the time. So I'll live at your house" Mikan said as she let Natsume lead the way to his car. Natsume opened the door of his car for Mikan, and then he seated at the driver's seat. Natsume started driving and without them noticing they already arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion.

**~Hyuuga Mansion~**

Natsume parked his car at the garage, then opened the car's door for Mikan.

Upon entering the Hyuuga household Natsume gulped.

And when he finally entered their house,

"Natsume-nii why are you soo late" His younger sister who looks a lot like him, Aoi Hyuuga, said as she pouted, but then she noticed a beautiful girl standing behind Natsume.

"Who's that girl? Did you kidnapped her Natsume nii?" Aoi said eyeing the girl

"I didn't kidnapped her baka" Natsume said emotionlessly

"Then who is she?" Aoi said

"My name is Mikan Sakura, and I'm his angel" Mikan introduced herself with a big smile on her face

_'Natsume nii's angel? She's probably his girlfriend' _Aoi thought

_'who on earth would believe she's an angel? Aoi would probably misunderstand her' _Natsume thought as she watched Aoi's mouth opened while staring at them

"Hey baka close your mouth before a fly flew into it" Natsume said to his sister, before he drag his so-called angel to the living room, hoping he's parents wasn't there. Too bad, Mrs. Kaoro Hyuuga and Mr. Makoto Hyuuga was there, chatting happily but stopped when they saw their son with a girl.

_'Shit! mom and dad is here'_

"Natsume finally have a girlfriend" Makoto said happily

"Hn" was all Natsume can say

"yehey! I thought Nat-kun wouldn't bring a girl here" Kaoro said as she smiled at Mikan

"ano.. I am Mikan Sakura, Natsume's angel, you must be Natsume's parents?" Mikan said with her angelic smile, that made Natsume's heart skip a beat.

"Yes! and you can call us mom and dad" Makoto said as Kaoro grinned

"sure! Mom and dad" Mikan replied happily

"Mom! Dad! Stop it" Natsume said as he blush lightly

"my.. my.. Nat-kun is embarassed" Kaoro said teasingly to her son.

"hn.. whatever, I- we're going to my room for now, just prepare a room for her" Natsume said to his parents as he dragged Mikan again.

_'how many times does he have to drag me..?' _Mikan thought and sighed

"Maria!" Makoto called Maria, the head maid at the Hyuuga mansion.

"prepare the guest room beside Natsume's room for her angel**(A/N: Mrs. Hyuuga means girlfriend)**.." Kaoro said as she giggledat that.

**~Inside Natsume's room~**

Natsume's room was very very big, he have a plasma tv, music player, dvd and 2 big speakers, at the left side of his room was a collection of cds just beside the bookshelf filled with mangas. His room was colored royal blue and his bed is a queen size bed with royal blue sheets with a flames as its design and a study table was beside his bed.

"Don't tell anyone that you're an angel" Natsume said as he lay down his queen size bed, while Mikan? She's sitting at the blue carpeted floor of Natsume's room.

"Why not?" Mikan said and pouted

"Because they'll just think you're my girlfriend" Natsume said almost like a whisper then he blushed, but Mikan didn't noticed it.

"Huh? what did you say Natsume?" Mikan asked him, coz she didn't heard what Natsume said.

"I said that, people might think you're crazy" Natsume said with an as-the-matter of fact-tone.

"ohh" Mikan answered yawning almost falling asleep, but Maria knocked on the door

"Natsume-sama, your girlfriend's room is already ready" Maria said on the other side of the door.

"Good" Natsume said as Maria left.

"oii.. Mikan" Natsume said to the yawning angel

"what?" Mikan asked him with a sleepy tone

"your room's ready**(A/N: gosh.. it looks like Mikan's actually part of their family..)**"

"ohh.. can you tell me where.."

"the room next to mine" Natsume said waiting for his angel's response. 10 minutes have already passed, but there's still no response, so Natsume looked at his angel.

"she's already asleep huh?" Natsume said to no one particularly, as he stand up his bed and go to Mikan, then he carried her to her room bridal style.

**~Mikan's room~**

Natsume brought his angel to her room and he placed her at the queen sized bed gently, as he sat beside the sleeping figure. Then he looked at the girl beside him, she's so beautiful even while sleeping.

_'She really looks like an angel while sleeping.. but she really is one' _Natsume thought as he caressed her soft, rosy cheeks.

**-Natsume's POV-**

My angel.. Mikan Sakura.. why do I have this strange feeling for you, even though we just met.. am I falling for you? It can't be, you're an angel and I'm just a human.. I can't fall for you.. we can never be together.

**-End of Natsume's POV-**

Natsume suddenly felt sleepy, so he layed his back on the bed, and soon fell asleep with a tear rolling down his eyes.

_'even if I fall for my angel, it's an unrequited love.. or more like a forbidden love' _Natsume thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

**Author: So how was it? is it good? is it bad? please tell me your ideas.. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this 1st chapter of my very 1st story..**


End file.
